Another Undertale AU
by masterhitman
Summary: A unique spin on Undertale, influenced by James Patterson and Camila Cuevas.
1. The Bad Beginning

They were hunting him, and he needed to hide. He tried to fly, but they pulled out the choppers. He was running up the mountain, the smell of pine, and dust from the trail clogged his nose. The path was made of basic dirt, a cliff on his right, and a slope upwards on his left. He could see the choppers closing in on his position. He needed to act. A cave, hidden, on his left. He dove in and pushed the foliage back into position. The choppers flew past, and he breathed a small sigh of relief, and went deeper into the cave.

New smells. Pine, but kind of faint now. Stone dust, fungus, and damp were the new prevalents. He wandered in deeper, knowing that those who were following would continue searching for the next few days. He could no longer see, the natural light was completely eclipsed by the cave interior. He felt a shift in the air pressure, which told him that he was going from a confined tunnel to a larger tunnel, or maybe a room. _Time to pull out a flashlight._

Click.

A beam of light.

A gleaming claw.

A shout, a roar.

A spray of warm blood.

Rushing wind.

Nothing?

It's hard to say what is going on when you are unconscious.


	2. AUAU CH2

Comig to was hazy, like floating from the deep sea to the surface. The scenery came into focus. He was lying on his back, a looking up to a hole some miles above. A piercing light shone down, and he was blinded by it. Rolling over, he noticed he was lying in a bed of gold flowers. Dried blood covered them, and he remembered how he got here. He wasn't hurt, but the Eraser that attacked him probably bled out waiting on his comrades. He knew where he had struck. His knife was sticking up out of the ground some feet away.

'At least it didn't stick near my head, or we would have a cliche on our hands,' he joked.

He went to pull it out of the ground, and a rock came up, pierced on the end like a shish-kebob. He pulled the rock off, and checked to see if any blood was still on its crystalline surface. Finding none, he stood up and looked around. The light shone on him bright enough to show that the room was big, vertically speaking, but very lacking of floor space. A small tunnel lead off behind him. Taking it, he turned right at an elbow, and went through an ornate archway, leading to an identical room.

Since when did flowers have faces? It couldn't have been... No. That wouldn't make sense. A flower. With a face. No sense in being rude.

"Hi?"

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"

"Charmed."

"You're new to the Underground, arentcha?"

"How'd you guess?"

The flower narrowed its (his?) eyes. "The only way you could have came from that direction was if you fell down, and if you fell down, you couldn't have been here before."

"Makes sense."

"In that case, you'll want a teacher to show you how things work around here, right?"

"Alright. Flowey, wasn't it?"

"That's right! Here we go!"

He waited... But nothing happened?


	3. AUAU CH3

Flowey suddenly had a shocked look on his face for a split second, then he was livid.

"Is this some sick joke? What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

Instead of a response, a bunch is hovering white dots appeared near Flowey. Then they flew towards him at high speed. He dodged adroitly and responded with an attack of his own. diving under the next volley, he grabbed the hostile flower right where the stem entered the ground and yanked hard. Sensing what Flowey would do next, he slapped the flower right across its face, stifling the scream it was about to make. Then he regarded its panicked expression for a moment, and threw it over his shoulder. Flowey burrowed away quickly, after rerooting. He was about to take a step forward, when a... thing... stepped out of the room ahead.

"Oh! Hello. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. What is your name?"

A knowing smile on his lips, "I go by Midnight."

"Allow me to show you around the RUINS, Midnight."

Following Toriel, they walked into the next room. A large and well lit space opened up before them, but there was no obvious light source. A short, wide hallway led up to a bed of red leaves. Two sets of stairs went diagonally left and right, just to meet back up at a raised landing. Toriel took the right set, and Midnight follwed. Through another archway, the duo entered another room, this time with a closed door. Next to the door was a lever; in front of the lever, six pressure plates arranged in a double downward chevron.

(SURPISE CHAPTER END)


End file.
